


A Confirmed Bachelor

by Esperata



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Aromantic Sherlock Holmes, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Platonic Relationships, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Sherlock idly considers the connotations of his bestowed title.





	A Confirmed Bachelor

A confirmed bachelor.

That was the term Sherlock heard about himself most frequently, when the papers had a mind to discuss him, although it wasn’t one he felt was entirely right.

‘Confirmed’ implied he’d given the matter copious thought and decided on this stance. It suggested someone had asked him to weigh the pros and cons and he had ultimately decided on a bachelor life. Which, while he might well have come to such a conclusion if asked, had not been the case.

And there was an implied connotation to the term ‘bachelor’ too. A hint that perhaps one was merely keeping his options open. He had heard the expression applied equally to those who played too freely with female attentions and to those who solicited male attention. In some ways, it was the antithesis of itself.

The truth of the matter was that he merely was himself. He didn’t make a conscious effort to abstain from intimate relationships. He wasn’t seeking worthiness through celibacy. He quite simply didn’t seek anything at all and was entirely content to be left alone.

Or perhaps not entirely alone. He did enjoy familiar company. Having Mrs Hudson to hand was a comfort as a touchstone to humanity. And he would not be without Watson’s friendship for all the world. Yet the idea of sharing his life permanently with someone, of indulging in the pleasures of the flesh, simply didn’t appeal.

He knew this was not a normal state of mind. Having made a career out of studies of humanity and their patterns of behaviour, he could see that his blasé attitude to marriage and sex was something almost abnormal. Which was why he generally answered any query on the subject with the unassailable answer that he was focused on his mental pursuits and wished to avoid all physical distractions. And while his deductive prowess was proving so miraculous to the population they would continue to accept this answer.

Sometimes he wondered himself if this was in fact an example of cause and effect. If he was actually correct in saying his disinterest in carnal pleasures allowed him to heighten his cerebral activity. But then he’d counter his own argument with the rejoinder that plenty of men forsook such acts for one reason or another – health concerns, religious piety – and it had never been noted in them to produce superior intellects.

More often he wondered if it was simply a condition he had inherited, like other men were born with unique birthmarks or extra digits. If it was as natural a trait in him as music had been to Mozart or writing had been to Dickens. He would be encouraged in this train of thought by the reminder that his brother too seemed disinclined towards such pursuits.

It was not something he and Mycroft had ever discussed in much detail. Both had agreed the efforts of seeking a wife and maintaining a marriage seemed a frivolous use of their time but Sherlock was unclear if Mycroft felt this was a sacrifice he was making on behalf of his career or if he too was using his career as an excuse.

On occasion Watson would try to convince him to find himself a loving partner with whom he could eventually settle down. He would remind him time and again that when his detective career wound down, Sherlock would find himself aching for the want of a wife. It made Sherlock smile to hear his concern but he could not convince the man it was unfounded.

It was true _Watson_ would feel incomplete without a wife to share his life with. Sherlock understood and accepted that even if he could not empathise with it. Unfortunately it seemed Watson could not understand in reverse. He remained convinced Sherlock would feel lonely.

How could he explain there was no hole in his heart, where Watson had one, which was shaped for a wife? That he would in fact be trying to fit a jigsaw piece from another picture into the puzzle that was his life rather than finding someone holding the missing piece to his own incomplete image.

So he distracted his friend with other explanations and excuses, frustrating him with comments of seeking refuge in his cocaine or of being far too busy with his monographs. He would tease him with plans to retire and keep bees. All of which Watson would shake his head at but at least made him temporarily give up on his campaign.

While Sherlock appreciated his concern, he did find the tone a trifle condescending. Why should it be considered necessary to live a life in tandem with someone? If that was intended surely god would have made it an essential requirement of living. Who decided that it should be considered both suspect and irregular for a man to exist on his own? When he had no need to rely on a helpmate and no desire to inflict his company on another, as it surely would be when unwanted. It was as if society demanded it as a moral obligation and he could see no good reason for it.

It was worse for women he supposed. At least he could pursue a career and be respected as the master of his own destiny. For a woman to do so would be nigh on unthinkable. However perhaps they did not experienced this feeling of contentment in isolation. Maybe their different biology overrode any option of being happy without a man to take care of them. But then again, hadn’t he heard much the same suggested of young men losing their senses because of their passions?

Upon reflection the term confirmed bachelor was in all likelihoods a better one to be awarded than lonely spinster. At least it allowed a possibility of happiness as opposed to a inevitable decline. And until such a time as new words had been coined to cover the phenomenon he would have to accept the labels that were pro-offered.


End file.
